The plantar fascia is connective tissue that runs between the distal ends of the metatarsal bones of the foot to the protuberance of the calcaneus bone. The planta fascia may be become inflamed from overuse or lack of arch support. Current arch support mechanisms include orthotics, which are worn within a shoe between the sole of the shoe and a plantar surface of the wearer's foot. However, wearers performing studio-type exercises, such as dance, aerobics, yoga, Pilates, Barre, etc., do not typically wear shoes while exercising.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a wearable foot garment that supports the plantar fascia to help prevent or recover from injury to the plantar fascia and that can be worn during exercise.